


Connie Britton NSFW Alphabet

by flickawhip



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: As the title says
Relationships: Connie Britton/Original Female Character(s)





	Connie Britton NSFW Alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Connie is nothing if not affectionate. She’s always affectionate. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Connie will never admit she loves her lover’s hands. 

Her lovers tend to love Connie’s skin and how soft it is. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Connie loves when she can cum, although she is a little cumshy. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Connie loves to be treated normally, it’s one of her biggest turn ons with her lovers. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Connie has plenty of experience, although she is often a little shy about it. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Connie loves being held. She doesn’t really have a favourite position beyond being with and held by someone. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Connie is never really goofy when it comes to sex or lovemaking. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Connie likes to keep herself well groomed. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Connie often enjoys being flirted with, and loved and wanted. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Connie doesn’t really masturbate unless over a video call with her lover. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Connie doesn’t really have many kinks. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Bedrooms mostly, sometimes an office if she has one on set. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Connie just loves to be loved. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nothing overly painful.  
No scat/goldenshowers. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Connie loves both giving and receiving although she needs a little more help when giving as she is a little less practiced at it. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Slow and sensual normally, rough and fast if something at work has upset her. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Connie doesn’t really like quickies, although she has been known to have them when on set with a lover. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Connie doesn’t take risks. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Connie has plenty of stamina, although most times she needs more than one go before she can really use her stamina. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Yes, Connie tends to use vibrators if alone on a video call with her lover, unless her lover is the one attending to her. She prefers to use strap ons. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Connie doesn’t really like to tease. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Connie can be quiet when she has to be but usually she’s a quiet moaner anyway. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Connie is tender with her love. Shy and broken sometimes but always easy to fix.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Connie tends to wear whatever comes to hand, although she prefers to wear shorts and sports bras. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Connie tends to have a fairly low sex drive. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Connie often sleeps easily once she’s made love.


End file.
